Wanko's Warehouse
Wanko's Warehouse is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Victorious. It first aired on September 22, 2012 in the United States. Plot Trina tells everyone that there is a sale at Wanko's Warehouse, and they all set out to go. They find out that the big sale is going to be at 7 AM, not 7 PM. They find out there is a long line for a sale so they sneak in to Wanko's so they can be the first ones in for the big sale. They plan on hiding in bins until the store closes so they can walk around the store and pick out items in advance. But the store has security cameras and alarm lasers (which if crossed would set off an alarm and notify the police). The gang figures that they can shut the off the lasers at the security panel at the front of the store. Everyone slides Robbie under the lasers, because he's skinny and flat enough for it. While Robbie finds his way out to the panel, he runs into twin burglers who plan to rob the store. The others begin get hungry, once Jade asks for a sandwich, Cat crosses the lasers to get Jade a sandwich and sets off the alarm. Everyone (except Robbie, who's still away with the robbers) cover their heads with bins so they and Robbie can leave the store without being caught by the cameras. Subplot While Robbie tries to find a way out, he runs into twins named Billy and Barney Triplet, who plan on robbing the store, and they force him to stay. They try to convince Robbie to steal the money, but Robbie refuses. Robbie also hangs out with them, ignoring the calls of his friends through walkie talkies. He eventually has to leave them to run away from the store to prevent troubles. Trivia *Some people thought that a deleted scene from April Fools' Blank was a scene from this episode. *This has been the first episode to air after the announcement that Victorious was NOT being renewed. As of now, there are only 14 episodes left. *This episode was filmed from late January to February 2012. *Wanko's Warehouse is a department store, as mentioned in Sam Puckett's Fathers' Day Blog on iCarly.com, and Trina stated in the promo that Wanko's Warehouse is having a huge sale. *It might be a parody of Men's Warehouse, Macy's, or Best Buy. *Dan Schneider tweeted that he'll be working on inside jokes for this episode. *This episode airs on September 22, 2012 after a 3 month dry spell. The episode to air before this one was The Blonde Squad on June 30, 2012. *Rex does not appear in this episode, but his laugh is heard briefly in the opening scene as Robbie's ringtone when Trina sends out the mass text. **This is also the third time Rex has been absent. First in Car, Rain, and Fire, and second in The Blonde Squad. *Robbie says "I was born this way!" a reference to Lady Gaga's song called Born This Way. *'Ending Tagline' - Sinjin: "Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us." *On the Security system it states "SCHNEIDER SECURITY SYSTEMS" like the writer Dan Schneider. *When they first enter Wanko's, the voice on the loudspeaker which says, "Attention Wanko's shoppers, you are now shopping at Wanko's" is played by Dan Schneider. *The text tones of the gang are as follows: **Beck: The generic tri-tone **Jade: Breaking glass **Robbie: Rex saying 'Ha' **Andre: Guitar strum **Cat: Honking *Cat saying "Dude, not cool." to Tori is a reference to iCarly in iFight Shelby Marx when Spencer slaps Gibby's popcorn out of his hand and Gibby said "Dude, not cool." to him. *According to a tweet from Ariana Grande, when Jade says "I need bins, so this is perfect" it was apparently an ad-lib by Elizabeth Gillies. *This is the second time Andre yells at Robbie for figuring out time. The first time was in Terror on Cupcake Street. *It is revealed that Cat goes to church. *This is the 4th time the gang has been trapped somewhere. The other 3 times are in Survival of the Hottest, Locked Up and Terror on Cupcake Street. *After the events of the episode, the Triplet Twins probaly got caught and arrested. Goofs *When they are running outside Wanko's, Beck hits his crotch in the railings, and lets out an audible "Ow" which seems a bit out of character for the situation. (It was confirmed by Avan Jogia on Twitter that this wasn't in the script) *The gang entered from the back right section of the store but they did not check that entrance to see if it also had lasers they just saw the lasers that were facing the audience and then sat down. *When the alarms were set and the gang was freaking out, getting their buckets and high-tailing from the building, Trina yells, "Great idea, Jade," about the buckets. Problem is, Tori is the one who came up with the idea. Plus, if it were her response to them sneaking in in general, it would have been extremely late. *The gang probably would have gotten in more trouble for stealing the bins than just sneaking in. * When Tori grabs the Walkie-Talkie off the shelf, she doesn't have to unwrap it from the packet. However, when Robbie brought it over, it wasn't unwrapped and nobody unwrapped it. (He could have already bought it before they hid out in the bins). *Even if the gang used the bins to escape the cameras, the license plate on their SUV would have been seen. *When Tori threw Robbie the walkie-talkie her hand slightly hit the laser. You can see it if you look very closely. Quotes Store Clerk: 'Attention Wanko's shoppers you are now shopping at Wanko's. '''Tori: '''Your plan? '''Jade: '''Just before Wanko's closes at 9, we hide here. In store. Then after they close, we have the whole place to ourselves. We can walk around, pick out what we wanna buy, have some fun. '''Tori: '''And then, we're the first ones here tomorrow morning when the sale starts! '''Jade: '''Yup. '''Andre: '''Wait, isnt that like breaking in? '''Beck: '''We're already in. '''Andre: '...That's some legit logic right there. '''Andre: What are those laser beams for? Robbie: They're part of the security system, if we break one of those beams, it will set off an alarm... Beck: And then, we have cops. Jade: So, you guys up for an all nighter at Wanko's? Everyone: Yeah! Robbie: Wanko's! Robbie: (Under bucket with Tori) I like where this is going! Tori: I do not! Beck: '''Man, I really don't like long lines. '''Andre: '''I don't like it either. I don't like it one bit! '''Cat: '''I love lines! They're like long, single-file parties! '''Staff: Hey, guys. Cat: We're not doing anything. Jade: I need bins, so this is perfect. Cat: 'Pretty! '''Cat: '(Goes to lick the laser) '''Trina:' '''Stop! What are you doing?! '''Cat: '''I wanted to lick the laser beam with my tongue. '''Tori:' Why? ...You wanna know what flavor it is,don't you? Cat: (nods) Trina: '''I gotta wazz! '''Jade: '''So wazz. '''Trina: Wazz where? Jade: Just grab a bin! Trina: Oh, Trina Vega does not wazz in bins! Tori: At that movie you wazzed in a popcorn bucket. Trina: 'A bucket is not a bin! '''Sinjin: '(to Burf) That's a peculiar way to eat a cucumber. 'Burf: '''So? '''Sinjin: '''You're so weird. ''(Licks the back of his hand and grooms himself.) '''André: Freedom! Jade: '''Someone, just get me a sandwich! '''Cat: Kay, kay. (walks into laser) Everybody: CAT! NO! Alarm begins blaring Trina: Oh, my god, the alarm Andre: Now the cops will be here in five minutes Tori: We've got to make a run for the car Beck: They have security cameras outside Trina: They catch us on tape, they'll come find us & arrest us Beck: What are we doing? Tori: Measuring to see how high this beam is from the floor. Jade: 8 inches. Beck: Let her measure it please... Well? Tori: 8 inches... Triplet Brother: '''You shouldn't be ashamed about being excited about your walkie talkie. '''Robbie: '''Yeah... you're right! I was born this way! '''Jade: Follow me into Wanko's boys and girls... and Robbie. Jade: 'What is this, a meeting? '''Cat: '''That's what my brother calls it when he and his friends hang out together and eat meat. '''Tori: '''What? '''Cat: '''A "meating". Get it? ''(Laughs) '''Tori: '''So, can we cut the line and hang here with you guys? '''Burf: ''(Nods)'' 'Sinjin: '''Sure. Get the gang and we'll let you cut in the line. '''Tori: '''Yay! ''(Stands up) '''Sinjin: '''Ooohh! A- and at 2 am, we'll open our thermose of cocoa. '''Tori: '''Awesome! I'll go get- 2 am? We're not gonna be in this line at 2 am. '''Sinjin: '''Yeah- ha. The sale doesn't start 'til 7. '''Tori: '''I know. And it's, uhh, ''(Gets her phone from her bag) ''6:45 right now. '''Sinjin: '''Yeah. 6:45 pm. '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Sinjin: '''The sale starts in the morning. 7 am. '''Tori: '''7 am? You're saying that this sale doesn't start for 12 more hours? '''Sinjin: '''That's right. Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us. '''Sinjin: '''I like where this is going. '''Tori: '''Yeah...No! Eww! '''Beck: '''How much time 'til the store opens? '''Robbie: '''Well it's 10:15 pm right now. And it opens in 7 am, so 10 point 25 divided by 7 blah blah blah, carried to 2- '''Andre: '''About 9 hours! Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes